


gift

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [30]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Crying, Fear Play, Gift Giving, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Needles, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Relationship Problems, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing, a playful + cocky shinobu...., miyagi is still old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 30: is that..?shinobu makes a bet.





	gift

Miyagi has reached his last straw. He was aware that he was growing old, weak, feeble, bland… Okay, maybe he was being a bit harsh on himself. But, he was at least a bit hopeful that his lover wouldn’t mind his aging. After all, it was Shinobu who fell in love with such a useless old man in the first place; _ he _ought to take responsibility for once. That hope, however, was beginning to fade away— “beginning” as in it was pretty much already diminished. Being told “I’m bored” in the middle of sex wasn’t the beginning of the end, it was the end of it.

Still, Miyagi was determined to reverse the inevitable clock of his boring-ness. He had done his research, ordered a bunch of lewd toys online, and, embarrassingly, started putting on face cream to make himself look less wrinkly. Even more embarrassingly, he considered Botox. He bought a box of black hair dye too, painfully aware that the day he’d have to use it was only getting closer. He wasn’t exactly a new man, but a slightly improved one.

Still, Shinobu didn’t seem to notice or care. It had been two weeks since the “bored” incident and no sex, not even any kissing, had occurred since. Miyagi, now being old, weak, feeble, et cetera, wasn’t typically the one to initiate it, but he was tired of being ignored. If he squints, he can change that word choice to “forgotten.” Even sleeping in the same small bed, a privilege Shinobu once begged for, didn’t initiate a word from either one of them anymore. That is, until tonight.

“Hey,” Miyagi begins after a good five minutes of contemplating, “Do you wanna try something new?”

Shinobu doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge him; Miyagi thinks he already fell asleep for a moment. “...What is that supposed to mean?”

“I, um,” Miyagi thinks about how pathetic he’s gonna sound when he says this sentence, “I bought some stuff online so it’s not as boring for you. Not much has arrived yet, but I think you might like it. Maybe.”

Miyagi watches Shinobu’s back move, a slight, jumpy shifting. He flips around in bed, wearing the smuggest of smug grins. Miyagi can hear the hidden laughter and feels older than he already did. “You’re stupid,” is all he says, and then his face crinkles up and he begins to laugh, no, cackle.

Miyagi flips around to not face him._ End of the end of the end... _ “Nevermind. Whatever.”

“No, wait!!” he giggles, tacking onto Miyagi’s back, just like he used to, “I was just kidding! I… I don’t actually think you’re boring or anything like that…” He pinches at Miyagi’s love handles, “I was just teasing you!! Seriously!! I...” Shinobu stops himself from saying that last sentence, flustered. _ I like you just the way you are, Miyagi. _

He groans, a bit annoyed but more so relieved, “For two weeks?”

“...Were you counting the days or something?”

“Shut up.” Miyagi turns back around, petting the brat’s hair, “Ugh… Now I bought all these new things and we’re never even gonna use them…”

“I have no problem with a gift. You’re my sugar daddy, after all.”

_ “Please don’t call me that.” _

“So, what’s my present? Gimme.” Shinobu outstretches his palm and puts it on display, as if expecting a perfectly-wrapped gift box.

Miyagi looks off to the side, “Uh… I don’t think the majority of it came yet, but I got something the other day. Lemme see what it is…” He blindly pats his bedside table for a while before sitting up, turning on the lamp, and finding the Amazon box. _ I don’t even remember what I ordered… _“Here,” he says with a slight smile, “Open up.”

Shinobu takes the package with a big smile on his face, immediately peeling away the tape with his fingernails. But, once he looks at the contents of the box, he goes white as their bedsheets.

_ Oh god. What is it. _ “...Shinobu-chin, what’s the matter?” Miyagi glances over, hoping he didn’t accidentally order a decapitated head. Thankfully, that wasn’t it.

“Needles?” Shinobu turns his head to Miyagi, looking like he’s about to shit himself.

_ Uh oh. Bad gift. _ “Um…” Miyagi curls his arms around Shinobu, hoping to be at least a bit comforting, “Oh yeah! I was looking at these hot young chicks online and apparently a whole new thing in the fetish scene is…” Miyagi trails off, noticing the glare Shinobu was giving him.

“You were_ what?” _

“Ah, what did I say I was doing? I don’t remember… Haha…” Miyagi aggressively stares at his own lap. _ Old, feeble, and a shitty boyfriend too… _

Now, Shinobu looks down at the box of syringe business-ends with determination. “Well, I bet I’ll look a _ hundred _ times better than those sluts with these stuck in me,” he reaches under the covers, giving Miyagi’s thigh a squeeze, “Don’t you think, Grandpa?”

“Hm… I don’t know—”

“Do you want them in your chest instead?”

“I was joking!!!”

And Shinobu turned out to be right: he did look really fucking good. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of times better than those girls. He stuck through it despite his obvious fear; he’s still shaking and crying and looks like a deer in headlights with every new injury. By the end, there are tens of needles in his thighs, back, and ass, each creating a tunnel of risen skin and little trickles of blood. Very cute.

Miyagi pets Shinobu’s hair when he’s run out, kisses his neck. “Good job. You look so good.” It wasn’t a lie, or a joke, or anything like that. He traces lines in the blood.

Shinobu still tries to act tough, despite his terror and pain. “T-Told you so.”

“Mmhm,” Miyagi licks blood from his fingers, “I’d never doubt you.”


End file.
